In known compressor pressure valves, the valve mount is arranged as a separate part between the valve seat and a projection formed on the cylinder head. The valve mount in that case is situated completely in the pressure chamber and cooling of the pressure-valve mount is effected only via relatively small contact surfaces with the cylinder head. In this known construction, direct cooling of the valve mount is not possible, so that there is the danger of carbon deposits forming on the pressure-valve mount.